User blog:Blade0886/Avatar-The Last Airbender Fanon
Yup. I'm doing this. I figured, since I started developing another story project of my own( go and check it out, or at least sub for when I publish the first chapter:https://www.wattpad.com/user/metar86), this would be good training, at least get the basics down. So, let's first establish some ground rules: Rules of storyboarding *I WON'T BE DOING A MEMED FANON. God, I hate those. No actual story or likeness, just a random bunch of nonsense compiled into chapters. My thing is actually going to have SOME content worth your time and mine. *No one will be the Avatar. I haven't decided yet of WHEN exactly I'll be setting this(it will definitely not be anywhere after Aang defeated Ozai), but this will be a giant nono. I won't allow for OP users trumping over others. You will all start as equals. *You can choose from whatever element you want(for those who need a reminder, this will consist of Fire, Earth, Water and Air). This will be further explained in the admission sheet, but a little backstory will be needed if you want some specialisation(just taking an example, you will not be a lavabender out of nowhere. No one will have a specialisation right from the get go either. This kind of thing requires setup.). You have the choice of being born wherever you want, but bear in mind it needs to make sense with the element you're choosing. A firebender will not be born in the Earth Kingdom unless it's from firebending parents who came visiting or something. *I may make up a specialisation for you if it makes sense for you to have it and for my story to progress(you can propose some ideas, but I warn you right now. There is no guarantee whatsoever that I'll include it or make it happen for your character). *I have officialy chosen my setting: this fanon will happen some tim after the Air nomads genocide, when Fire Lord Sozin and his nation make their intent of war clear to the world. Please correct your backstories in accordance to this. Admission sheet Name: Preferentially something that would make sense in the Avatarverse, but if you want to just have your user name, it's fine. Element: As I said, you will only be choosing your element in this section. No specialisation, or anything fancy. The only acceptable submissions are Fire, Water, Earth and Air. No exceptions. Backstory: Something fleshed out please, and who matches up with your element. Personality: The show itself proved that any personality could be attached to any elements, although there are obviously mindsets who work better with a certain element than another. Again, do something fleshed out. "Upbeat" on it's own won't cut it. You have creative liberty as to how to define this, but I do not want any stupid descriptions(looks at Masta and Afro). Role/Alignement: I will also give you the liberty to choose which side you wish to go, although some heroes and The Big Bad will be NPCs. This section is subject to change as I thicken the story, so don't put your whole heart into it. Think of it more as a failsafe in case I eventually let you choose your role in there. N.B: being a civilian is entirely fine too. Every government needs sheep to grovel under their feet(please don't joke around with this). Characters admitted RoaringRexe Name: Rex. Element: Air. Backstory: Rex was a normal kid living with his family with the Air Nomads. Sadly his father had died and his mother was kidnapped and has never returned. Despite all this Rex is still calm and collected, though his memories can keep up to him he still makes sure he can stay cool, but staying collected while being an orphan was tough on the poor little guy. So when he grew old enough he set out for answers and adventure, little did he know something else was coming his way... Personality: As said earlier Rex is calm and collected, like his element with the Air he flows gracefully and is known to think things out first before acting. Being a nomad he moves everywhere, like again his element the Air. His skill is what keeps him calm though as if he fails at anything he can lose his temper and it can affect his actions. Other than that Rex is calm, but his temper can slip under the smallest things. Role/Alignment: Rex is more of an Anti-Hero, as he doesn't appreciate the Heroes ways, but is disgusted at Villains. Overall he only comes in when he is needed, either if it helping the small or big. Pokemon Trainer Lion Name: Kamui Element: Water Backstory: Kamui was trained to be the Water Nation's most formidable bender, until one day, when he was returning from fishing, he found that the fire nation raided his family camp. Swearing for revenge, Kamui decided to set off alone, and willingly kills anything that gets in his way. Personality: Kamui usually acts indifferent, and silent. When somebody stands in his way, on the other hand, he willingly kills. His main goal is to annihilate the Fire Nation, and wishes to do the job solo. When offered help, he usually acts chill, but abandons the gang during a night shift. Role/Alignment: Kamui is an anti-hero, willingly killing, but never harms civilians. He wishes to only eliminate those who stand in his way, and the Fire Nation. Thetmartens(pending) Name: Thetmartens Element: Fire. Backstory: The lord of an area within the fire nation, Thet calls himself the "Dragon Lord". He does so because he believes himself to be the best fire bender.' TBC' Personality: He's hotheaded, loud, but always tries to take charge. His main goal is to prove himself as the best. When he TRIES to look nice, and that's very, VERY rarely, he acts elegant, and fancy, almost like the lord he is supposed to be. Role/Alignment: Thet is actually a Neutral character. Wherever he can prove his might, he'll fight it. This could be dangerous for any party who wishes to join him. WarpStar930 Name: Nya Element: Earth. Background: Daughter of a Weatlhy Noble, Nya's Father died when she was a child due to an accident that Nya caused. This struck a solid wall between her mother and her, causing for a rocky childhood that later lead into Parental issues. She was free to grow up as her own person, practicing Earthbending in her own style. With no one to congratulate her on training, Nya decided that she was simply "too good for praise", when in reality, she was exceptionally mediocre. She still feels guilty for the death of her father, and hopes that by becoming a renowned Earth Bender she can honor his memory. Personality: She strives to impress others, uses her looks to garnish attention, and is unrestrained, speaking and acting on whatever matter she has an opinion on thanks to lack of discipline as a child. However, she's not without caring. She can be sympathetic and kind to those she believes deserve it, or haven't made her angry. Role/Alignment: Emotional Support, Ally to good. Can be considered The Dan Hibiki. Derpurple Name: Xander (No last name: he prefers not having a last name due to him "abandoning" his real one and adopted one. Thus he prefers to go by just Xander and makes some last names up for identity and black market purposes). Element: Earth Backstory: The son of a rebellious Fire Nation soldier who fled to the Earth Kingdom and met his mother, a small local Earthbending heroine. However, after getting married and having Xander, his parents had to go into hiding for reasons unknown to him or the people they gave him too. All they left for him was a medallion with symbols of Earth and Fire combined. Xander would grow up thinking his adopted family was his real family only to discover the truth and run away from home. He continues his life living in the streets and outskirts of big cities as a crafty and playful yet relatively weak Earthbender thief, a few attributes he got from one of his parents. In truth he misses both his real family and adopted one but his current motives aren't finding his parents or happiness. Nor was it stopping some dumb war; it was surviving on his own or rather survival in general (not of the fittest though). Though he doesn't look like much, being unfit and lazy, he's capable of being a die-hard/never back down warrior with insane durability (though not the best stamina) when 100% serious. Personality: Can be a lazy, friendly, informative, silly, and cheeky person. Doesn't take 50% of things seriously, but when he's serious he gets calm, collective and damn straight serious. His anger can get a bit out of control to the point of hurting those close to him. He is capable of being a charismatic, mischievous, and selfish asshole, especially to those he considers better off than himself or most (e.g. the rich, famous, popular, gifted, etc.). He always puts those less fortunate than most (including himself) above his own well being to the point of nearly killing himself. Believes in equal treatment to all, free education and fair punishment, etc. Role/Alignment: Is the crafty yet lazy one, sometimes he's just full of surprises. Tends to drift from neutral good to chaotic good to even chaotic neutral. Overall, he's a hero at heart but a roguish jerk weirdo at face value. Hellfire King Char Name: Mako (often called scrawny by others) Element: Fire Backstory: A former soldier in the Fire Nation, he left upon realizing he was taking innocent lives. Now as a wanderer, he tries to help people whose lives have been ruined by war. Though typically a friendly fellow, he tends to be silent when someone talks about how their lives were ruined by war. Personality: Goofy and Laid back typically, Mako tends to drop the act upon seeing someone in trouble. As a fire-bender, his emotions are more intense than others. Typically his fire comes from a strife to be a good person. Role/Alignment: Chaotic Good GmeaThe1 Name: Chen Sou Element: Earth Backstory: Grew up in a seemingly normal farming village, until one day when a group of Fire benders came and attempted to rob the village. When Chen saw his own parents being held captive by them, he lashed out and brutally beat the Fire benders to near death. Fearing that the near death attacks might cause a second wave of Fire Benders to appear, the elders of the village blamed Chen and banished him from the city while building up more walls and defenses to keep any possible attackers away from the village. He now resides within Ba Sing Se working in a small veggie shop, trying to survive on his own. Personality: Growing up in a small, isolated village, Chen is usually calm, collected, and kind, never wanting to intentionally hurt anyone and apologizes over small things. He is somewhat capable using his Earthbending skills, though he usually doesn't use it for fighting. However when pushed or when seeing someone in danger, he enters a state of extreme anger and lashes out at any offender with extreme force. Due to his past with his village and his anger, Chen holds deep regret within himself and usually isolates himself from others, but tries to help others when he can. Role/Alignment: Good Dio The Ludicolo(pending) Name: Dio Element: Firebending Backstory: As a young boy, Dio decided that he wanted to explore the world. Then he realized that he didn't know his way around, so he's been lost in the world ever since. He had to fend for himself, so he decided to try to shoot fire from his eyes. But because this is fiction, he actually did somehow. After years of training, he is now a master Firebender. Needs more input and details. Personality: He's kind of an idiot at times, but he is loveable nonetheless. He has good intentions, but he can't help but do stupid/dangerous things. Role/Alignment: Hero. MastaChief2003 Name: Zhu Element: Earth Backstory: Zhu was born into a poor family with many, many siblings, even as a young boy his life was considered rough. His father was murdered when he was only 8 leaving his family depressed and scared, he took on the responsiblity as the man of the house in his family, caring for his sickly mother and younger siblings, he even resorted to stealing to make sure his family was well fed, even if it ment nothing for him, he's still messed up about the murder of his father and vowed to find his killer and bring him to justice, When he grew up he reluctanly left his family, begining his journey of justice. Personality: He's rough around the edges and short tempered, easy to anger , he usually rushes into things without thinking it through, he's usually jerkish to the people around but he does however have a soft side, only seen by his closest friends and family Role/Alignment: He's usually a good guy but won't hesitate to rough someone up if they get in his way, even if they are also, good. Agent Alaska The Suave Gentleman Name: Alaska Element: Water Backstory: Alaska was nothing more then a Bender from the water nation, then one day through no fault of his he ended up in a cave where he lives to this very day. He ocassionally comes down from the cave, but only if he thinks he'll get a good challenge. He's been working on improving his water bending but to little avail. When he returned to the water nation, he was treated as an outcast and exiled, eventually becoming a wandering hermit who still lurks in his cave waiting for a challenge to come by. Personality: Laid back, but sometimes an asshole. Likes fighting Role/Alignment: Neutral(For Now) John1Thousand Name: John "the Thousand" Element: Air Backstory: Born to parents who survived the Airbender Genocide, his training and skills were kept secret thanks to loyal friends that were able to hide him in the Fire Nation. Once he completed his training he entered a local rebel group to be a Double Agent in the Fire Nation army of non-benders. He was able to complete his training with a sword and a curved dagger along with using airbender attacks with his weapons. The group tried to do a Coup d'état on the Firelord. However the attempt failed, leaving his friends and family members in the attempt dead. He now tries to avenge the death of his friend and family and create peace in the Fire Nation. Personality: Unlike most Airbenders, John is a serious person that cares for his allies. Due to his guilt, he tries to save others from suffering and will take blows for others putting his own life at risk. Role/Alignment: Hero who looks out for others, but if you hurt his friend can enter into a rage mode on enemies. Category:Blog posts